Miracle! Lovely Star Pretty Cure
is the opening theme for Lovely Star Pretty Cure! performed by Yoshida Hiromi. It makes the first debut in the First Episode on January 28, 2018. Synopsis Three shooting stars (which are red, pink and white) fall from the starry sky, with Julie, Lydia and Milky watching them. Julie gets up and reaches out to Lydia, who grabs her hand and gets up too. The night turns into day and Julie hold Lydia's hand and beings to run with her. They both jump then transforming into Pretty Cures. Cure Romance releases a little pink heart-shaped bubble that becomes part of the title card, Lydia sends a kiss that turns into a red heart-shaped bubble that also turns into the rest of the title card. Some hearts pass the front of the card, and when Milky passes in front of the card, it completely disappears. The scene changes to Julie walking to school, she finds Julieta, Julie starting the talking with her as they walk towards the school. They find Lydia who was talking to her best friend, Julie and Julieta begin to laugh making Lydia gets scare and as she looks at them blushing and Julie and Julieta continue to laugh. The scene changes once again to an unknown Pretty Cure on the top of a mountain standing looking at the castle of L'amour, she closes her eyes and a tear rolls on her cheek, Princess Julieta appears behind her and hugs her making Pretty Cure feel a little better, and a white light shines. A new scene appears with Cure Romance and Valentine fighting against a mound of Amoreux. Cure Romance using her powers of light to fight while Valentine uses her powers of electricity to fight, they join their powers and cause a big explosion. The Mysterious Pretty Cure appears battling Itami, the Cure uses the powers of the Crystals and this causes a white light to shine again. At the end of the opening, Cure Romance and Valentine are back to back and small transparent Crystal surround them, Milky come and they freeze in their respective poses and a small light explosion comes. Lyrics TV size |-|Romaji= Ai jishin yori mo tsuyoi kimochi de Watashi wa kurayami ni mayoimasen Watashi no saigo no negai ga dorehodo ōkikute mo Kiseki! Purikyua Watashi wa kiki tsudzukemasu Watashi no kokoronouchi no chikyū no merodi Amaku Yūgana, chōdo aidoru songu no yō ni ☆ soto ni dorehodo utsukushī Idaina kokoro ga nakereba, daremoga omou Hontōni hontō no utsukushi-sa wa arimasen ka? Sore wa shiten ni yoru nodeshou ka? Don'nani kurakute mo Watashi no yūjin wa watashi no tame ni soko ni iru Koto o shitte iru watashi o shien shi, watashi no sewa o suru Watashi ga ochiru toki ni watashi o tasukeru kako ni sunde ite, anata no ashita o minaide kudasai Anata no yūjin ga anata to anata to issho ni mina o matteimasu. Anata no namida o mitashite tanoshimimashou Anata no mokutekichi o kaku! Ai jishin yori mo tsuyoi kimochi de Watashi wa kurayami ni mayoimasen Watashi no saigo no negai ga dorehodo ōkikute mo Kiseki! Purikyua |-|Katakana= 愛自身よりも強い気持ちで 私は暗闇に迷いません 私の最後の願いがどれほど大きくても 奇跡！プリキュア 私は聴き続けます 私の心の中の地球のメロディ 甘く優雅な、 ちょうどアイドルソングのように☆ 外にどれほど美しい 偉大な心がなければ、誰もが思う 本当に本当の美しさはありませんか？ それは視点によるのでしょうか？ どんなに暗くても 私の友人は私のためにそこにいることを知っている 私を支援し、私の世話をする 私が落ちるときに私を助ける 過去に住んでいて、あなたの明日を見ないでください あなたの友人があなたとあなたと一緒に皆を待っています。 あなたの涙を満たして楽しみましょう あなたの目的地を書く！ 愛自身よりも強い気持ちで 私は暗闇に迷いません 私の最後の願いがどれほど大きくても 奇跡！プリキュア |-|English= With a feeling stronger than love itself I will never lose to the darkness No matter how big my last wish was Miracle! Pretty Cure I continue listening The earth's melody inside of my heart Sweet and graceful, Just like a Idol Song ☆ No matter how beautiful it is outside Without a great heart, who thinks in all Is not there really a real beauty? It depends on the point of view, I guess? And no matter how dark it may be I know my friends will be there for me Supporting me and taking care of me Helping me when I fall Do not just live in the past, and look at your tomorrow With your friends waiting for you, and everyone with you. Fill your tears and look forward Write your destination! With a feeling stronger than love itself I will never lose to the darkness No matter how big my last wish was Miracle! Pretty Cure Full ver. Characters Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Aikawa Julie / Cure Romance, Kuchinashi Lydia / Cure Valentine and Milky *Himesawa Julieta *Ishikawa Adrian *Unknown Pretty Cure *Amoureux *Itami Trivia *This is the first theme song performed by Yoshida Hiromi. *Hiromi made a piano version of this song, played by herself. Video Category:Opening Themes Category:OP Category:Opening Songs Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureLove12